


My one and only precious

by Fruitcake1216



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Children, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitcake1216/pseuds/Fruitcake1216
Summary: Kageyama was Hinata's most beloved person, but it took just one moment for everything to spiral out of control. Even the freak duo couldn't do anything about it. The story Hinata wanted to tell this one particular person. About how much regret Hinata feels. Along with how much sorrow Hinata will live with for the rest of his life. The story begins now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	My one and only precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and there are some parts related to the anime but most of it is made up. I hope it doesn't sound like any other story because this story was inspired by songs that I stumbled upon and decided to integrate it with Haikyuu ships. This is also an Omegaverse story. So just a heads up there. This may contain spelling error so if it does, do your best to figure it out. Since I don't have time to correct every spelling while crying my eyes out writing this. Enjoy.

It was just like any other day, Hinata and Kageyama was competing against each other on who will make it to the gym first. Least to say, Kageyama reached first that day by the split of a hair. Out of breath, Hinata said "Today you won, but tomorrow I promise to win against you." Kageyama smirked and retorted back. "Boke, tomorrow is still my day to win and I assure you of that. Don't even think about winning you idiot." The gym door opened and there stood their captain smiling with the scariest grin that they had ever seen. Even though he was smiling, the both of them could feel goosebumps crawling through their body. This is something that only Karasuno members could feel. If you can sense Daichi's wrath then you are considered special. "What are you two even doing in the morning? Wasting your energy to compete against each other every single day. Creating so much noise that it keeps distracting other member's practice time." Daich yelled at the two of them. Suga came out and said to Daichi, "It's okay baby, you'll just have to work them twice as much today for them to understand." Hinata and Kageyama's mouth dropped open and their eyes opened as big as it could. "Oi, Hinata, did you hear something just now? Did I misheard it?" Kageyama whispered to Hinata. "Nope, I heard it too. Suga senpai called Daichi senpai 'baby' didn't he? I've never heard Suga senpai using pet names with Daich senpai. Even though we know they've been dating for a long time. Is the world gonna end or what. Hey Kageyama...." kageyama interrupted Hinata's train of words. "Boke, why are you talking so much, don't you see how Daichi senpai is looking at us right now?". Hinata looked at Daichi and grabbed Kageyama's hand and they slowly walked past Daichi and into the gym. All while holding their breath. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya saw the two of them entering the gym and stopped them in their tracks. "Hey, if it isn't Hinata and Kageyama. So who won today?" Nishinoya and Tanaka asked. Kageyama raised his hand feeling proud of himself, with sparkles surrounding him. Hinata on the other hand looked dejected and frowned. "It's okay Hinata, you'll win next time. By the way, how long are you guys going to hold hands? It's been a while. Planning to not let go, you two lovers?", said Nishinoya. They both quickly turned their head and looked at their hands. Instantly, they pulled away. Cheeks blushing as red as a cherry. "Stop teasing them, Tanaka and Nishinoya." Asahi said from the other side of the gym. Practice went on as always and now it was time to go back home. Daichi and Suga left together, Asahi and Nishinoya left together, and kageyama and Hinata left together. Kageyama suggested to Hinata. "Do you want to come over to my house to hang out, and maybe sleep over?" Hinata blushed and nodded, "just let me call my family, that I'll be staying over at your house." Taking out his phone, Hinata called his house's land line phone. "Helloooooooo!!!!" A little girl said on the other side of the receiver. "Hey Natsu, can you tell mom and dad that I'll be staying over at Kageyama's house today and won't be home till tomorrow?" Natsu snickered over the phone and said "okay, I'll tell mom and dad that you'll be staying at brother in laws house." Hinata and Kageyama blushed beet red, "Kageyama isn't my husband yet, we're still just dating." "Fine fine, MOM, SHOUYOU SAID HE'LL BE STAYING OVER AT BROTHER IN LAWS HOUSE TONIGHT AND WON'T BE COMING HOME!!!!!!! Mom said okay, and to have fun." Hinata said back "alright, well then bye. I'll see you guys tomorrow Natsu." He ended the call and looked at Kageyama who was blushing so much that he had steam coming out of his ear. "Well should we go?" Hinata asked. They then proceeded to walk to Kageyama's house hand in hand smiling to each other as the sun sets. 

"My family isn't here today so it's just the two of us today." 

"Oh, okay." Hinata slightly smiled. 

"Come in, and then we can watch TV or something." 

"Just watching TV?" 

Kageyama looked at Hinata and shyly said, "no, w-well I was thinking may-maybe we can do something more too." Looking bashful, he looked at Hinata. 

"I'm d-down for anything if it's w-with you. 

The two of them went to the living room and put on some movies that they picked at random. "I'll get us something to eat so just sit here and watch temhe movie. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hinata nodded and stayed at the couch watching the movie. After a few minutes, Kageyama came back with drinks and food in his hand. They both sat together hugging one another while they intently watched the movie. 

"Hey Hinata, why are you fidgeting so much? Hey wha-.......... oh no. Hinata boke are you having your heat right now? Seriously?" 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a flushed face and pleading eyes. "I was just thinking about you and then my heat suddenly came. Kageyama, can you please help me?" Hinata said with haggard breath. 

Kageyama tried to hold back, but with Hinata's constant pleading, he fell. "Boke, it's your fault so you better take responsibility for it. I'm not stopping even if you want me too." 

"Kageyama, just hurry up and do something." Hinata reached his hand to Kageyama's crotch and started fondling that area. Zipping down Kageyama's pants, Hinata looked up at Kageyama and pleaded again. "Hurry Kageyama, I want yours inside me now. I can't hold it in any longer." 

Looking at Hinata, Kageyama pushed him down on the couch and took off both of their pants. Reaching for some lube, Kageyama started doing what he needed to do. He then proceeded to thrust into Hinata. All the could hear was their moans and the slapping sound of their bodies touching each other. This went on for quite a bit and time before they fell asleep. Hinata on top of Kageyama while Kageyama hugged Hinata's small frame and both drifted off to sleep. 

Days went on as usual. Karasuno has defeated Shiratorizawa and proceeded to Nationals. Kageyama was invited to the Youth camp to train. As for Hinata, he followed Tsukishima to Shiratorizawa and became a ball boy since he wasn't invited to be there but sneaked in. At the Youth camp, Kageyama met Sakusa and Atsumu and other powerful volleyball players. At first, Kageyama just couldn't get along with Atsumu at all. "Hey Kageyama, can you come and help me practice? I want to set to you." Said Sakusa. Kageyama looked at him and with a disgruntled face, murmured "okay". Atsumu blinked for like a thousand times and said, "can you at least be a little bit happy?" As time went on, Atsumu and Kageyama slowly but gradually got along well. 

"Kageyama, I forgot to ask you. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Atsumu asked. 

"I have a boyfriend, why? Why did you ask me all of a sudden?"

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you would like to have a double date with me and Sakusa?" 

Kageyama froze. "You and Sakusa are dating? Aren't the both of you Alphas?" 

"As unbelievable as can be. Yes, me and Sakusa are dating. Also, yes. We are both in a relationship. Why do you ask? Can't two Alpha's be in a relationship?" 

Kageyama blinked and slowly but cautiously asked, "Then.......um.........uh.......w-who's top and who's b-bottom? Between the t-two of you?" 

Sakusa and Atsumu looked at each other and then Atsumu busted out laughing. "Sorry sorry, you just look so funny right now." 

Kageyama looked annoyed. 

"Me and Sakusa are both switches, neither has a specific role. To be honest, Sakusa has a low sex drive, so we don't really have sex. I on the other hand have a pretty high sex drive. But I don't go cheating around. Nobody can satisfy me like Sakusa can. What about you Kageyama? An omega boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Hinata is an Omega. We both have normal sex drives, or a little little bit above normal." 

"Have you bonded with him yet?" Sakusa asked. 

"No. We haven't bonded yet. I want to ask for his permission and his family's permission first before I bond with him. I think that's the correct way to do things so we both don't regret bonding too soon in the future. I wnat to take one step at a time." As Kageyama was saying all this, his face was as pure and loving as one could be. With a little smile that shows just how much Hinata means to him. 

"Well well well, would you look at that. Kageyama is head over heels for his boyfriend. Isn't that just lovely?" Atsumu teasingly said. 

"I can ask Hinata about the double date when I'm free. He's pretty simple minded and open, so I think he'll agree to it. When should the double date be? And where?" 

"How about after the youth camp ends? And at the amusement park. How does that sound?" 

"Sounds good to me. I'll keep you guys updated about that." 

Practice ended and as Kageyama was about to drift to sleep he looked at his phone and texted Hinata.

Milk Kag: hey Hinata. 

Sweet tangerine: hey Kageyama. How was practice? Did it go well? Learned anything new today? 

Milk Kag: same old same old. I need to ask you something. 

Sweet tangerine: okay, what is it? 

Milk Kag: well, a friend-ish wanted to go on a double date to the amusement park and invited us to join. So I wanted to ask if you're okay on going to the amusement park on a double date. 

Sweet tangerine: sure. But can I make a double date into a group date? I want to invite Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Daichi, Suga, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Tanaka. Even though Tanaka is single. 

Milk Kag: I'll ask him about it. Wait for a moment. 

Kageyama got up and walked through the hallway to Atsumu's room. He knocked 3 times and Atsumu opened the door. "What is it Kageyama?" Kageyama said "well, Hinata wanted to invite other couples on the date as well, so instead of a double date, he wanted to have a group date. And I'm just here to ask you what you think of it." Atsumu smiled. "It's fine. The more the merrier. I was about to come and ask you if my brother and his boyfriend can tag along too. But since so many people are going already, I think it's fine to add 2 more people to the group?" "Yeah, totally fine with me, since Hinata has already probably text the other couples about it." Atsumu laughed. "Okay then. That's settled. We'll see you guys on that day. Oh. And, your boyfriend is quite an interesting fellow." Kageyama smiled shyly and went back to his room. 

Milk Kag: He said it's fine because he also wanted to invite his brother and his brother's boyfriend. 

Sweet Tangerine: sweet. I have already texted Kenma and Akaashi them about it. They all agreed to go on the group date. I can't wait. 

Milk Kag: I can't wait to see you again. 

Sweet tangerine: me too. Love you Kageyama!!!!!!

Milk Kag: Love you too Hinata!!!!!!

With that. Kageyama drifted to sleep and after a couple more days the Youth camp ended. Kageyama was on his way back home and then he saw a small little frame of an orange haired boy waving at him in front of his house. "KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!!WELCOME BACK!!!!!!" Hinata shouted at the top of his lungs. When Kageyama saw Hinata, he felt overwhelmed and tears started to creep out but he held it in. He quickly ran towards Hinata and gave him a hug and an intense kiss. "I'm back." Was all Kageyama could muster. Hinata smiled brightly and held Kageyama's hand. 

The double date day has arrived. Hinata and Kageyama wore matching shirts for the day and headed to the meeting spot. One by one, the other couples got there. "Hi Hinata. I miss you so much." Bokuto hugged Hinata and squeezed him. "Bokuto, you're gonna crush Hinata to death if you squeeze him that much." "Akaashi, can't you see how much I miss Hinata? Don't interrupt my moment with him. I've been away from my disciple for too long." Bokuto said, bawling his eye out. Akaashi can only just sigh. Suddenly a hand pulled Bokuto apart from Hinata. "Sorry bro, but my Kenma wants a chance to hug Hinata too." Kuroo stated. "Kurooooooo........why did you pull me away, I still miss him. If I can't hug him......then I'll HUG YOU!!!!!" Bokuto said as he wipes his tears. "Ewwww no...." Kuroo ran and Bokuto gave chase and they disappeared somewhere. "Hi Shouyou" Kenma said. "Hi Kenma. I miss you a lot. How have you been?" Hinata said. "Hinata, we literally faced time each other yesterday and played games together." "Oh right, we did to that." Hinata laughted. "Well, if it isn't the freak duo" said a voice. "Hi Chibi chan" "Hi Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Long time since we talked since you and Kageyama just couldn't get along with each other." "That's his fault" Kageyama answered back. "What do you mean, it's your attitude...hmph!!" Oikawa retorted back. Hinata tried to calm them down, but they wouldn't so Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa and said to Hinata that they were going to go ahead first. 

Everybody started arriving and Kuroo and Bokuto came back from chasing each other. Totally out of breath. Now, since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also arrived, all they need to wait for is Atsumu's group. The rest of the group except Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi all went into the amusement park first. The 4 of them decided to wait outside for Atsumu and Sakusa them. In the distance they can make out 4 silhouettes walking towards Kageyama them. "Heya guys. We're finally here. We got here late because Suna and Osamu just wouldn't wake up. Hi there Kageyama." Said Atsumu. "Hey there. The rest of the group couldn't wait to get on rides and stuff so they went on ahead. Let me introduce you. This is Suga and Daichi, our captain and vice captain. And this little orange head is Hinata, my boyfriend. Oi, Hinata can you at least turn this way and say hi instead of looking at the amusement park entrance."  
As Hinata sighed and turned around, he locked eyes with Atsumu. Suddenly, Hinata felt like he was out of breath and was starting to feel hot. Atsumu on the other hand also couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata as well. He also started becoming hot and fidgety. Sakusa noticed this and asked Atsumu, "Atsu are you okay? Is there something wrong?" "Nothings wrong", said Atsumu as he snapped back to reality. 

"Should we get going then?" Kageyama asked. "Oi, Hinata what's wrong with you. Are you sick? Come on, let's go. You were so excited to enter and now we can, so let's go play." 

Hinata turned to Kageyama and trying to sound as cheerful as he can be, he said only one word, "okay". 

Kageyama has never seen Hinata be this quiet before. He felt something was off but then he decided to brush it off. Thinking that it may be due to Hinata being too excited. Reaching out his hands, Kageyama held onto Hinata's hand and dragged him into the amusement park, feeling all excited and giddy inside. What he didn't notice was Hinata's dumbfounded and panic stricken face behind him. Never looking at Kageyama once. Atsumu and Sakusa soon followed after. 

Everything that transpired didn't go unnoticed by Suga, Daichi, Osamu, and Suna. The four of them looked at each other and gave knowing eyes on what just happened. "You keep an eye on your brother, and don't let him close to Hinata. While Kageyama and we keep Hinata busy so that he doesn't wander off alone. Nothing should ever happen." Suga told Osamu in a discerning and tough tone. Osamu looked at Suga and Daichi and finally said, "I'll do my best to keep my brother company and not let him be alone with the chance of meeting Hinata one on one. BUT, if it should happen that we lost them in the crowded park then we have to do everything to not let them be alone together." 

"Daichi, should we tell Kageyama or not?" Suga asked in a low voice. 

"For now, let's just keep an eye out on them. If time comes that it needs to be told, that is the moment we will tell Kageyama." Daichi answered ina calm manner. "We shouldn't get them too worked up. Seems like Hinata and Atsumu has a brief idea of what just happened, so I TRUST the both of them to make the right decision." 

The four of them then entered and everybody kept to their roles, never letting Hinata and Atsumu get close to one another. But unbeknownst to them, Hinata and Atsumu has already exchanged contact email and phone number. Kageyama and Sakusa who was there didn't find anything strange. It was just like new friends exchanging contact information to keep in touch. Kuroo and Bokuto stumbled upon Kageyama them and noticed this tense and strange atmosphere going on between Hinata and Atsumu. They looked at one another and called for Kenma and Akaashi. 

"Hey Akaashi, do you notice anything strange with the group of eight over there?" Bokuto asked. 

"You mean the group with Hinata, Kageyama, suga, Daichi and four other people?" 

"Yeah" 

"I do. It's between Hinata and that dirty blonde hair color guy. Why?" 

"Something just seems wrong." 

"Bokuto, it's not somethings SEEMS wrong. Something IS wrong. Something not visible to our naked eyes. Something only the two of them can feel. And you know what that is Bokuto." Akaashi said. Silence befalls them for a couple seconds. 

"They're FATED PAIRS" Kenma suddenly said, cutting the silence. 

Bokuto and Kuroo's eyes bulged open. They wante do scream but a scream never came out. "Then, should we tell Kageyama about it?" Kuroo asked. "No, we shouldn't, look closely, only Kageyama and that mask wearing guy hasn't noticed, the rest has noticed what is going on. That means that they chose not to tell Kageyama. Since today is supposed to be a date and Kageyama wants Hinata to have fun, the rest decided not to tell in case Kageyama's mood goes sour and ruin this date plan." Kenma answered back to Kuroo. The four of them then left but in the back of their mind, they are still worried if they made the right choice not telling Kageyama at all. Leaving him unnoticed to everything happening around him. 

The group date went along well, but besides Kageyama, everybody knew what is happening. Even Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and most importantly, Sakusa, has noticed this awkward tension between Hinata and Atsumu. The only one left in the dark was Kageyama. Which would turn out to be the worst decision all of them could have ever made in their life time. That would hurt them forever. 

Life was going on well. Kageyama and Hinata was still the idiotic and happy couple they could have ever been. Just with some little changes here and there. Too small for Kageyama to even have noticed. Today would be the day that marked one month since Kageyama and Hinata last slept together as a couple. Kageyama has noticed this lost of sex drive from Hinata, and wanted to question him. Afraid of embarrassing Hinata, he decided not to ask the little orange haired tangerine. 

Days gone by, Hinata and Kageyama has talked less and less. At night, Hinata doesn't even call Kageyama. All Hinata would say is "I'm talking to Kenma" or "I'm playing games with Kenma" or "I'm talking to Master Bokuto". Kageyama decided to text Kenma and Bokuto as to why Hinata talks to them so much. 

Kag: Hey Bokuto and Kenma.  
Boku: hey hey hey Kageyama  
Ken: hi kageyama, do you need something? Is something wrong?  
Kag: these past few days, Hinata has been texting you guys about, well, actually, like 3-4 times a day. What do you guys always talk about that Hinata is so busy all the time? 

This left Bokuto and Kenma speechless. 

Ken: Kageyama, we do text Hinata and stuff but we don't text him everyday and certainly not 3-4 times a day.  
Boku: yeah. We text Hinata but not that much.  
Kag: ohhhhh......but everytime he texts, he always smile and laugh a lot that sometimes I think he has gone a bit crazy. If not you guys then who is it?  
Ken: we don't know too  
Ken: probably best if you just outright ask him  
Kag: that's probably the best solution right now. Thanks guys.  
Boku: no problem Kageyama

After volleyball practice was over, Kageyama and Hinata was walking home. Kageyama suddenly spoke. "Hey Hinata, these past days, who have you been texting so much. No lies. The truth." 

Hinata looked at Kageyama and smiled, "I'm texting Atsumu because someone's special day is coming soon." 

"Who?" 

"You seriously don't remember? Like at all?" 

"No" 

"Well, his special day is tomorrow so he'll know soon enough and you'll know soon enough too." 

"But why have you been texting him about it and not me?" 

Hinata looked flustered, and stammered "w-well, he just keeps on asking about it since he knows this person." 

"And I don't?"

"Well........let's just say that, that person wants to also keep himself secret from you." 

Even though Kageyama was confused, he just shook it off as he arrived home and Hinata was on his way back home after walking Kageyama back to his house. 

The very next day when Kageyama arrived at school and went to volleyball practice, the atmosphere seemed tense and awkward. Everybody was stiff. They talked to him in a robot voice and Kageyama just found it weird. It was getting near practice and everyone made excuses that they had to go somewhere and leave early. Tsukishima came up to Kageyama and said "Don't get home too late, you should be home by 8:00. Got it?" Kageyama looked at Tsukishima and said "You sound and act weird today but okay??????" Tsukishima smiled and left the gym. At 7:40 Kageyama started walking home. By 7:58 he arrived home and opened the front door. As he entered and turned on the light, everybody yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA!!!!!" He was dumbfounded. Everybody that went to the amusement park that day was there. Congratulating him on his birthday. Everything clicked. He now knows why Hinata has been texting Atsumu and why Hinata hasn't slept with him for a whole month. Hinata went up to Kageyama and hugged him. He then proceeded to peck Kageyama on the cheek. 

"Happy birthday to you, my dear alpha kageyama." Hinata said in a loving tone. That day everybodg partied and soon when midnight hits, they all watched scary movies. Kageyama and Hinata went upstairs together leaving the rest downstairs. 

As soon as they got up to Kageyama's room, their breathing changed. They suddenly ran out of breath kissing each other and touching up on each other. That 1 hour alone, they had sex over and over again. After, they cleaned up and joined the rest of the group. As 2:00am hits. Everybody decided to go home Since Hinata and Atsumu's cousins lived in the same area, Atsumu suggested taking Hinata home. Kageyama told Hinata that he can stay, but Hinata insisted on going home because no one was home to look after Natsu. Kageyama complied and let Atsumu accompany Hinata home. Kageyama's last words that day was "I love you, get home safe. Atsumu is with you, so nothing could go wrong." Hinata's last words that day was "Atsumu is accompanying me, I'll be home safe." 

Atsumu and Hinata walked together and soon disappeared from Kageyama's view. 

"Thanks for walking me home Atsumu" 

"My pleasure to walk you home. You're too tiny, if somebody attacked you, you wouldn't be able to fend yourself." 

"Stop being so dramatic. Of course I can fend myself." 

"Whatever you say." 

Hinata and Atsumu reached Hinata's house, as Hinata opened the door, he expected Natsu to be home but Natsu wasn't there. "Hey Natsu, big bro is home." Silence. "Hey Hinata, I think your sister went to a friend's house to sleep over since she got scared staying home alone waiting for you. The note she left is by your guys land line phone." Hinata looked and Natsu did write that she got scared waiting for Hinata so she decided to go sleep over at a friend's house. 

"Well, I'll be off now Hinata." 

"How long of a walk from here till your cousin's place?" 

"About a 40 minutes walk" 

"Then sit down, have some water and rest for a minute before you get going again. 40 minutes is not a close walk. It's pretty far. I'll get you water so you can replenish and hydrate yourself." 

"Thank you" Atsumu said. 

As Hinata came back, he could smell something very pleasant in the air. Hinata asked Atsumu "do you smell something sweet" as he set down the drinks. When he looked up Atsumu fmwas sweating like crazy and he was getting red in the face. Hinata instantly reacted, and gave out his own pheromone. This made Atsumu react and they both locked eyes with each other. The both of them felt worried yet excitement at the same time. Atsumu stood up and walked towards Hinata and gave him a fiery kiss on the lips. Hinata reacted back. That night became a blur. Everything happened so fast that they couldn't register what was happening. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama at home thought to himself. Maybe now is the PERFECT time to ask Hinata to bond with him and become his pair. 

The next morning, Hinata woke up and yawned. His body ached. He looked around the room and saw Atsumu laying next to him naked. He widened his eyes and looked at himself. He too, was completely starked naked. Hinata ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, and there it was. A completely visible mark on the nape of his neck. Hinata started to tremble, and tears flowed out of his mouth. Tears flowed so hard, his voice trembled so much that he could only muster 3 words out of him. "I'm SORRY Kageyama.......". Hinata's sobs woke up Atsumu and he ran as fast as he could towards Hinata's voice. There. He saw a small frame cracking down on the bathroom floor crying his heart out. Atsumu then knew what happened between them last night. He started tearing up, he mustered 6 words out of him. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry Sakusa." Atsumu then crouched down and hugged Hinata trying to convey how sorry he felt, but at the same time he was happy. And this hurted him so much. When Hinata fell into Atsumu's embrace, he cried even louder because a part of him knew that he had just BETRAYED Kageyama. But Atsumu hugging him made Hinata happy, and this feeling was what tore Hinata's heart apart the most. 

That day, Hinata didn't show up to school. Kageyama was wondering why but decided that he'll check up on Hinata after school ended. At Hinata's house. Hinata and his whole family including Atsumu was there. They sat around the table. Looking very grim. "So what exactly happened?" What happened, Shouyou?" His mom asked.

"I made a wrong move mom. Everything is my fault." 

"No ma'am. Everything is my fault. I'm the one to blame. I did something very horrible." 

Silence befalls the household. 

"Neither of you is at fault. Things happen. This was out of your guy's control. But a bigger problem still lies to be solved, Hinata. And it will be the one to bring you the most pain. No. It's not you who's gonna be in the worst pain." Hinata's father said. 

"Dad. What do you mean. That a worse problem has yet to be solved?" 

"What I'm getting at is, how are you going to tell KAGEYAMA." 

At the mention of Kageyama's name, Hinata started trembling and cried out. The loudest and longest cry his parents has ever seen. They know how much this hurts Hinata and that there is no going back. Damage has been done. 

Seeing Hinata cry, Natsu started crying too. Hinata then moved to Natsu and said. 

"Big brother is at fault. Now Natsu's favorite brother in law can no longer be your brother in law. And now, big brother has also lost his most important and dearing alpha. My lover. My milk boy. I'm sorry Natsu. Now Kageyama can't become part of our family. It's all big brother's fault. Natsu.....how will I ever face Kageyama again?" 

The both of them cried throughout the day. Never stopping for more than 5 minutes. The only way they can stop was if they had fallen asleep crying. They let Hinata rest until he woke up and then continued the discussion. 

Atsumu suddenly grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "I have caused this. Please let me take responsibility. So please. Would you allow me to MARRY Hinata." 

Hinata and his parents along with Natsu all looked in shock. 

"Atsumu, don't you think Hinata and you are a bit too young to get married? You guys don't have to marry now." Hinata's mom said. 

Hinata calmed down and said, "Mom, it's okay. I agree to marrying Atsumu."

"But honey, what about Kageyama?" 

"MOM, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE KAGEYAMA, I CAN'T GO BACK TO HIM. Even if my HEART doesn't reject him. My BODY will. Eventually, my HEART will also start rejecting Kageyama. I can't stand seeing him. Knowing that I can't touch him and he can't touch me. If I'm gonna hurt him, I rather hurt him all at once. Rather than seeing him hit with waves of sadness and anguish when I come out to him. I rather tell him about me and Atsumu bonding along with our marriage. Rather than wait. Waiting will only hurt my precious person more.

Hinata started tearing up again. 

"Hinata........" Everybody turned their heads towards Natsu. 

"Natsu, dear, who is that on the phone?" 

"It's KAGEYAMA, mom....." 

Hinata's heart dropped. All the strength left his body. He started trembling and cried out. "KAGEYAMA....IM SORRY. IM SORRY. IM SORRY. IM SORRY.....KAGEYAMA." 

The call ended. Hinata looked towards the phone and yelled. "NO KAGEYAMA. LISTEN TO ME. PLEASE. WHY DID YOU HANG UP? 

Hinata was going hysterical. Atsumu had to grab a hold of Hinata for Hinata to stay put and stay calm. Hinata soon fell asleep. Afsumu then went home to clear things up with Sakusa. Something he has dreaded doing.

The next day, Hinata rushed to school hoping to find Kageyama. He couldn't find Kageyama during school hours. He waited until practice. The one thing he forgot to do was cover the bite mark. When he entered the gym, everyone said hi to him and noticed the mark. They all congratulated Hinata without even knowing who it was from. Tanaka suddenly turned towards Kageyama and shouted. "Hey Kageyama, congrats. You guys finally bonded." Kageyama stayed sitting not looking at anyone. 

"Hey Tsukki" Yamaguchi whispered. 

"Yeah Yamaguchi, I notice, somethings not right here...." 

Everybody fell into silence. 

Kageyama finally stood up and all that could be heard was his footsteps approaching. Hinata tensed up. He could tell that this was Kageyama's footsteps. He stiffened up. Like he was paralyzed. Kageyama's footsteps suddenly stopped. Right in front of Hinata. "Hinata my sweet tangerine....." Hinata could feel his tears welling up. "Look at me Hinata". Hinata slowly but surely looked up and locked eyes with Kageyama. Hinata's heart crushed. Those weren't the eyes of Kageyama. Kageyama's eyes was always sparking a beautiful black. Now, it was of a dull black. No shine to it at all. No life behind it. Hinata's tears came out. Everybody was confused to what was going on. "My sweet little tangerine Hinata, congratulations on finding your fated pair and bonding with him. I wish you all the best. Don't be sad...." Kageyama tried to muster up a smile but failed. His tears started coming out. "Don't b-be sad.....whenever you are to be m-married. Please do i-invite me. I would like to come and offer a congratulatory speech and gift to you." Something that I couldn't give to you in time. 

With one final "congratulations" Kageyama went out the gym and didn't return.

Everybody looked at Hinata confused. 

"Hinata, what happened?" Suga asked. Hinata couldn't say anything. All he could do was clench his fist against his heart and cry out as loud as he could. So loud that heaven and he'll could hear him. 

"Suga senpai," Tsukishima suddenly spoke out. "That mark was not created by Kageyama. It was created by someone else. Think back. Within a 2 day span. From Kageyama's birthday 2 days ago till now. Besides Kageyama. Who was alone with Hinata." "Who was the one that sent Hinata back home on Kageyama's birthday?" 

"Atsumu.....Hinata's fated pair. We were all so cheerful that we failed to notice they were going home alone together. We knew it since the amusement park. That they were fated." Suga finally realized. "I'm sorry Hinata, we failed to protect you and Kageyama." Suga started crying trying to comfort Hinata. The rest of the group started following and cried silently along. 

Hinata finally spoke up. "I knew too. That he was my fated pair during the amusement day when we first met. Tell the truth. We met a couple more times after that to hang out. But only as friends. Nothing happened. So we thought we might have been wrong about it. That's why I was comfortable with him sending me home. Before I know it, I was affected by him and he was affected by me. We couldn't control our body and our lust for each other. That day we made a mistake and slept together. That's when he marked me." 

Hinata started crying louder. 

"I never meant to hurt Kageyama. But it took only one moment, one second for me to completely destroy our future together and his whole world. That day. I crushed my heart. And I knew. I killed the life in Kageyama. I scarred and tore his heart apart. Nothing I do will fix the damage I have done." 

Hinata breathed and in atrembling voice said, "Suga senpai. I'm sorry. I have failed and betrayed Kageyama. I gave myself to someone else. Slept with someone other than Kageyama. I feel dirty when I look at him now. I feel like I'm naked. That all my flaws has been exposed to him. How am I ever going to face Kageyama." 

Everybody crouched down and hugged Hinata. In unison, they all said, "it's okay, Hinata. Mistakes happen." 

"This is a mistake that can never be repaired. But with time, you guys may forget about it. Time will tell, if you and Kageyama can become friends again. If not boyfriends. So be patient and wait for him to come around. Okay?" Daichi calmly said.

Hinata nodded. 

Atsumu went back home and told Osamu. Osamu froze. All he could do was look at Atsumu in disbelief. "How are you going to tell Sakusa? You guys may both be alphas but you guys had such a deep and understanding relationship. How do you think he's going to act?" 

"I'm going to tell him soon. I have to. I marked Hinata. I'm an Alpha, I can have other lovers. But it's going to hurt both of them if I love them at the same time. It would be wrong of me. I'm going to break it off with Sakusa today." 

Osamu nodded. "Goodluck brother." 

Atsumu called Sakusa to meet at his house. Within 20 minutes, Sakusa arrived. 

"What is it Atsumu? What did you ned to tell me that was so urgent? 

"Sakusa, I'm breaking up with you." Atsumu's heart shattered into pieces just saying this line. He looked up and in disbelief, he saw Sakusa crying for the first time in his life. 

"You're joking. Is it a prank. If it is. You succeeded." 

"It's not a prank Sakusa. It's for real." 

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" 

"2 days ago. You came home first. I stayed longer at Kageyama's birthday. I sent Hinata home and things happened and I marked him. We're now a pair. " Atsumu cried out. 

"Atsu Atsu....why did this have to happen? Is this a dream? It's not, is it? What can I do? What can I say? All I can say is congratulations. You found your pair. I have to give you something."

Sakusa reached into his pockets. "This is a ring I was going to give to you. Guess it was too late. Use it with Hinata. You can get mines to be resized. This will be my gift to you two." Sakusa said while crying. 

He stepped closer to Atsumu. Gave him one last kiss and went out the door. Into his car. And drove away. 

Atsumu looked at the ring. 

Osamu came out from hiding and went to hug his brother. 

"Osamu, he was planning to give me a ring, he was planning to propose to me. What have I done to him. How much have I hurt him? 

"It's okay Atsumu. It's okay." Osamu said while crying along with Atsumu. That night Atsumu cried himself to sleep saying Sakusa's name along with a sorry. 

While everyone was comforting Hinata. They all forgot about Kageyama. Kageyama went to Hinata's house. Natsu and Hinata's parents opened the door. When they saw Kageyama. Natsu ran to him crying and said "I'm sorry Kageyama. My brother can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect my brother like I promised you." Kageyama picked Natsu up and said "It's okay. I'm not crying. I forgive you. You tried your very best ever since you promised me. Thank you Natsu, for all your effort. Hinata's parents went up to Kageyama and hugged him. "We're so sorry that we couldn't protect Hinata. Sorry that we can give Hinata to you anymore. What we're most sad about is you're no longer going to be Hinata's. And Hinata's no longer going to be yours." 

Kageyama smiled slightly and then pulled away. "Can I trouble you one last time for something." 

"Yes Kageyama. Whatever you want." 

Kageyama reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and inside laid 1 diamond ring. 

"I saved money ever since me and Hinata started working. In the hopes that when the perfect time came, I would ask your guys and Hinata's permission for his hands in MARRIAGE." 

Hinata's mom bawled out and cried loudly. 

Kageyama started to tear out too. "Now. I can't ask for his hands in marriage anymore. Can you keep this ring and give it to Hinata. Say that it is a present from me to him. I was gonna give it to him when they had their wedding. But I don't think it's proper. So i want you guys to give it to him when he comes home. Along with this letter. This is my last wish I want you guys to do for me." 

Hinata's mom nodded and weakly said "yes". Kageyama looked at Natsu and said. "Natsu can I trouble you with a message to your brother?" Natsu nodded. Kageyama then whispered to Natsu. "Can you remember it Natsu? This is a message for him after he has seen the present and my letter okay?" 

"I promise. I'll tell big brother."

With that. They all cried watching Kageyama disappear. 

That night. Hinata came back home. Eyes as lifeless as can be. His dad called out to him. "Shouyou. Come here. We have something for you." Hinata slow went to the living room. "Sit down. You'll need your strength for this." Hinata sat down and his parents gave him a box and a letter. He looked at it and then back at his parents. "Read it" his mom said. Hinata opened the letter and started reading it out loud. 

"Dear my sweet little tangerine Hinata. Don't beat yourselves about this. I know it was a moment that you couldn't control. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. I know this hurts you more than it hurts me. Believe me. I know how much guilt you feel. But it's okay. You're not at fault. I don't hate you. It may take some time for me to cope with this. But surely, I'll come through. Don't worry about me. Eat up and become cheerful again. Seeing you smile is already enough for me. I'll forever be your friend. The box is a present I got for you but was not on time. Sorry about it. Sincerely your Milk boy Kageyama." 

Hinata's tears started flowing but he also smiled. He opened the box and inside laid one diamond ring. The smile on his face instantly disappeared. He took out the ring and wore it on his marriage finger. His tears flowed nonstop. Natsu came over to him and said " Big brother Hinata, Kageyama has one last message to you. He wanted to say "I'll forever love you. Today. Tomorrow. And for the rest of eternity." Hinata picked up Natsu and they bkth started crying. 

"He came see you one last time as my boyfriend so treasure this memory Natsu. From now on. If he ever comes here. It will be as my friend. A word I loathe to put next to Kageyama's name. Friend just doesn't sit right with me. Natsu. From now on, you can't call him your brother in law no matter how much you like him and would love him to be. Someone else is going to take Kageyama's place as your brother in law. I know this hurts you just as much as it hurts me. All because Kageyama has become a person that holds the most importance in our heart. My one and only precious alpha." 

Days went on. Kageyama and Hinata slowly started talking again. It still hurts them. But what can they do. They can do nothing, but to never talk about it. Soon enough, Hinata was pregnant. Everybody congratulated Hinata and Atsumu. There was just something slightly off. But no one noticed it. Kageyama also tried to congratulate them. But the more he sees Hinata smiling at Atsumu, the more sad and depressed Kageyama got. This didn't go unniticed by Kenma, Kuroo, Bojuto, and Akaashi. They know how much this hurts Kageyama. To know that your lover has someone else's baby. But they couldn't say anything. Kageyama built up a wall that nobody could get through. Even Hinata. 

9 months in. The day of the baby delivery. Everybody rushed to the hospital to support Hinata, Atsumu, and the baby. 4 hours in. The baby was finally born. Nobody noticed at first. After a couple hours. They could clearly see the baby's features. Nothing like Atsumu. Nothing like Hinata. But....a carbon copy of someone they know. They got confused and asked the doctor for the DNA test. The doctor came back. "The DNA test shows that Hinata is of course the mother since he gave birth to it. But Mr. Atsumu is unfortunately.........NOT the father." Everybody was in shock. Hinata was the most shocked out of them all. The doctor asked Hinata. "9 months ago, probably somewhere around December 15th to 25th. Did you possibly sleep with someone else?" 

Hinata recalled back. Between the dates the doctor just named. A certain someone's birthday was in there. A certain somone with raven black eyes and dark hair. Someone Hinata named Milk boy and his most precious Alpha. " I did doctor. There was someone I slept with between those dates. This is the ring he gave me. Can you check to see if his DNA is on it? Only him and I have touched this ring." The doctor took the Dimond ring Hinata was wearing and did a DNA test with the other person that they found and came back with the results 4 days later. 

Everyone was there to hear the results except for Bokuto and Akaashi. They had something to do. Of course. Kageyama wasn't there either. 

"Mr. Hinata." The doctor said and then looked at him. "The results came back and the only other person that has touched this ring is.........INDEED the father of your baby." Everyone was in shock. Hinata cried and then smiled to himself looking at the baby in his arms. He and Kageyama has created a baby together. He thought to himself. He'll have to share this hapoy news with Kageyama. Kageyama will be so happy that they made a baby together. Atsumu looked at Hinata and said, "aren't you happy? That you can give birth to Kageyama's baby." He smiled looking at Hinata. Hinata smiked back and laughed. "Of course. I'm beyond happy. I can't wait to tell Kageyama even though he's only my friend now. I'm so happy that I can't stop crying. Thank you for understanding Atsumu." Atsumu grinned and nodded. 

Everybody was talking about how happy Kageyama will be when he hears of this news. They kept calling and texting him but he just wouldn't text or call back. Bokuto and Akaashi soon arrived at the hospital. Hinata saw them and cheerfully said, " Akaashi, Bokuto, guess what? This is my and Kageyama's baby. I'm so happy. How happy would he feel if he knew this? All this time I've still loved him and gave up hope of ever having his baby. But God gave me a miracle. Me and Kageyama made a baby together before I was marked." 

Akaashi's heart dropped and he started crying. Bokuto held his hands. Everybody looked that the couple standing still, crying. 

"Hinata, congratulations to you and Kageyama. But I'm sorry. Kageyama won't be able to hear your happy news or see the baby at all." Akaashi said while crying. 

"What do you mean?" Hinata suddenly sounded serious. 

"Hinata, this morning. We got a call from the hospital saying that Kageyama Tobio has died. He committed suicide."

Hinata's heart shattered. "That can't be. Akaashi, Bokuto, don't lie to me. This isn't a funny joke. Kageyama can't be dead. He said he'll always be with me." 

Bokuto said, "Hinata, this isn't a joke. Death is not a joke to be told. It's for real. We went to the hospital with his parents and confirmed it was Kageyama. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. The doctor said they found this tiny little ring and a bigger ring. Possibly for a baby and his. That's all he was holding in his hands before he took his life." 

Hinata held the little diamond ring and Kageyama's ring in his hands and started crying out. Tears flowing nonstop. Crying out as loud as he can. Calling for Kageyama over and over again. Everybody cried silently watching Hinata fall into sadness and anguish, and sorrow. Calling out for the father of his baby. Kageyama. His one and only precious alpha. 

Days gone by. Hinata wouldn't eat. He wouldn't drink. Everybody was worried for him. The day of Kageyama's funeral came. The kne last time for Hinata to bid him farewell. Hinata arrived with his baby. Little Kageo, in his arms. When Hinata entered the funeral room, Kageyama's parents hugged him and cried. Hinata held back his tears. 

"Hinata, we know this is the baby of you and Kageyama. I'm sorry we couldn't save our son on time. He has left us to another life and another world." Kageyama's parents said while crying. 

Hinata went to sit to offer a prayer to Kageyama with little Kageo.

"Kageyama. You left me so soon. Even though we couldn't become a pair. We could have stayed as friends. I guess I got too happy and forgot how much this hurts you. I was the one who made the mistake first and betrayed you. I was selfish enough to think that we could remain friends. Ignorant that this caused you so much sorrow. Ignored how much pain you went through. Blind to the fact that you were not feeling well emotionally and mentally. Why each day I see you and you get skinnier and skinnier. I didn't even question you. I chose not to, believing it was for the best. Gave you omso much anguish and cost you your life. If I can. I want to restart. Wish for you back. Look. The baby in my arms. Guess who's it is. It's mine and yours Kageyama. Do you hear that? It's mine and yours. Our little Kageo. Our little miracle." 

Hinata felt a slight breeze that calmed him down. He started crying again and smiled slightly. 

"Yes, Kageyama. He's our sweet little Kageo. The baby my only one and most precious alpha gave me. The one my milk boy gave me. The baby you gave me that you couldn't hold nor see. I'm sorry. I got to you too late. I couldn't share this news with you. Maybe it would have helped me save your life. Little kageo would then have grown up with his real father. The man who loved me, but I betrayed. I will tell him everything about you including our story. To tell him how much of a loyal and loving person you were. About how much my one and only precious alpha is his true and only one father. No one else. Farewell, Kageyama." 

"And that's how your mom and father's love story begins and end." 

"Auntie, then does that mean that Kageyama is my true father?" 

"Yes" said Natsu. Your father was a very loyal and loving man. Loved your mom until the end. Until sorrow ate away at him and took him from us. As we joke. God took this man away because he was too beautiful and pure and innocent." 

"Can I see a photo of my father, mom?" Kageo asked. 

Hinata wiped his tears from listening and walked to get a photo album. 

"Kageo, this very handsome man here is Kageyama. Your father." Said Hinata. 

Kageo flipped through the pages and stopped at one photo. A photo of Kageyama alone. Smiling the brightest of his smile looking at Hinata who smiled back at him. 

Kageo blurted out. "My father is very handsome and charming, mother. You must have cried a lot when he left us. Now, I'm about the same age as my father when you both started dating. I look just like him. I'm proud to have him as my father. Only, I wish I had had time to spend with him. I would have loved him very much. He would have become my number one." 

Hinata started crying. Remembering Kageyama and all their moments. 

"Kageo, your father was the love of my life. No one can replace him. I will live with the regrets and sorrow for betraying him and causing him sorrow. I just wanted to let you know about this wonderful man who is your father." 

"Is that why, you divorced Atsumu and gave him back to Uncle Sakusa?" 

"Yes, I can't bear letting someone else be my husband other than Kageyama. That's why I divorced Atsumu and gave him back to Uncle Sakusa, who he should have been with. Your father will be my only man in my life. I have to go against my heat, but this doesn't even equal the pain I gave Kageyama. I'll only love him for the rest of my life and eternity." 

Kageo looked at the photo of Kageyama again and said, "thank you for being my father, and most of all. Thank you for being my mom's one and only precious alpha in hIs heart. You will never be replaced in our hearts, FATHER." 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking your time to read this story of mine that I just created in the spur of the moment. I hoped you at least enjoyed it a little bit. Thank you very much for your time. I cried while writing this. You guys may not cry but I cried because I have a soft heart for stuff like this. Thank you so much again. There might have been some loose ends but I did my best with them.


End file.
